Fou
by x47262
Summary: "Ça ne me sert à rien de le nier. Plus maintenant. C'est en train de me rendre cinglé." Nick POV, Slash Nick/Ellis. Personnages tels que développés dans la version anglaise du jeu.


'Calme-toi, Nick.'

Ça ne me sert à rien de le nier. Plus maintenant. C'est en train de me rendre cinglé.

'Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. Reprends le contrôle sur toi, imbécile!'

Je ne peux pas ignorer mon coeur qui semble prendre un plaisir sadique à battre si fort qu'Ellis, assis devant moi sur le comptoir de la salle de bains de la maison où nous passons la nuit, doit l'entendre. Je ne peux pas ignorer les milliers de petits chocs électriques que sa peau si chaude semble envoyer à mes doigts à chaque fois que je fais un tour de plus autour de son torse avec le rouleau de gaze.

'C'est insensé. C'est un mec... '

Plus rien n'a de sens maintenant. Il y a des zombies, c'est l'apocalypse et je me bats pour survivre chaque jour en compagnie de trois inconnus qui, par un miracle quelconque, ne m'ont pas encore assassiné dans mon sommeil.

Et je suis en train de devenir dément à cause du redneck que je suis en train de soigner.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est à propos de lui qui me fait cet effet. Ses stupides histoires qu'il semble toujours raconter au mauvais moment. Son demi-sourire. Son enthousiasme infini. Ses yeux bleu ciel qui semblent toujours briller d'une immuable lueur espiègle.

Peut-être est-ce son acharnement à croire que je suis une bonne personne.

Il est si près de moi. Je sens chaque bouffée d'air chaud qu'il expire contre mon cou, alors que j'essaie de panser ses blessures.

Je le déteste.

«Ça va, Nick?»

Sa voix. Son accent stupide. Son odeur, encore présente à travers les relents de vomissure de boomer, de sang caillé et d'huile à moteur qui collent à sa peau et à ses vêtements.

'Que penseraient Rochelle et Coach? As-tu pensé à ça? Idiot...'

«Très bien.» Je lui réponds d'un ton sec. _Dur_. Qu'il comprenne bien à quel point je ne peux le supporter. C'est ce qu'il doit croire. Pour son bien et pour le mien, c'est ce que je dois croire aussi.

Je lève les yeux du pansement sur lequel je travaillais. Je m'assure à nouveau que le bandage est juste assez serré pour que les coupures qui décorent maintenant sa poitrine ne s'ouvrent pas.

«Voilà, ça devrait suffire, » dis-je avec le même ton cassant dont je me suis servi plus tôt pour lui répondre. «Tu devrais survivre.» Un peu de sarcasme ne fait pas de mal non plus.

«Merci, Nick,» dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire en coin. Son stupide sourire.

C'en est trop. Je n'en peux plus. Mes mains quittent l'endroit où elles se trouvaient pour se plaquer derrière sa tête, dans ses boucles châtaines qui sortent de sous sa casquette. J'approche mon visage du sien. Les traits de sa figure se déforment de leur sourire inital pour lui donner un air complètement confus.

«Nick... Qu'est-ce que tu -»

Nos visages sont si près que je sens sa respiration moite et brûlante sur mes lèvres. Je peux presque goûter l'air humide qu'il expire. Je réduis à nouveau l'espace qui se trouve entre nos deux bouches.

«Ellis...» J'ai essayé d'émettre un son de voix normal. C'est plutôt sorti en une sorte de gémissement rauque.

Et je ferme l'espace qui nous sépare toujours brusquement. Ses lèvres gercées se retrouvent plaquées contre les miennes. Sa bouche collée à la mienne m'enivre.

Il ne répond pas à mon baiser. Mais je m'en fous. Il pourrait très bien me repousser, et pourtant, il ne le fait pas.

Cinq secondes passent comme cinq heures avant que je ne reçoive un signe de sa part. Et ça y est. Je sens sa lèvre inférieure bouger contre la mienne. Ses mains quittent les côtés de son corps pour aller se placer sur ma taille, par dessus ma chemise.

J'en veux plus. Je veux le goûter, avoir plus que le simple contact de ses lèvres qui dansent lentement avec les miennes. Je le veux. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Je veux sa chaleur, sa sueur et son sang.

Je veux être à lui comme je veux qu'il soit à moi.

Sa bouche bouge si délicatement contre la mienne que je me sens... Aimé? Est-ce trop tôt pour prononcer un tel mot? Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit, mais j'ai utilisé le mot amour de nombreuses fois. Avec mon ex-femme. Avec chaque fille que je voulais dans mon lit. Je suis un connard. J'ai toujours été un connard.

Sa langue profite du bref moment où mes lèvres se séparent pour s'introduire entre elles. Il explore ma bouche, caresse délicatement ma langue, gémis à voix basse pour éviter que Coach et Rochelle nous entendent...

Mon coeur se débat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va en sortir. Le sentir si près de moi, goûter la chaleur moite de sa bouche, partager quelque chose d'intime ave lui... ça me rend fou. Je n'en peux plus.

Je brise le baiser. Il me sourit et caresse doucement mon ventre avec son pouce, sa main se trouvant toujours sur ma taille.

Et pendant ce bref instant où il me regarde dans les yeux, je vois qu'il a tout compris.

Peut-être même mieux que moi.


End file.
